wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Victorian Science Fiction Suppliers
Victorian_Science_Fiction Please add those you know of! 28mm War of the Worlds Martians Walkers; Monolith, Parroom/London War Room, also Black Hat 18mm Cylinders; Monolith Martians; Paroom/London War Room, also Black Hat 18mm Martian figures are about the right size to go with LWR. Flying Infantry US Rocketmen; Pulp Figures, Scheltrum Prussian rocketmen; Eureka British rocketmen; Warrior/Over The Wire, Scheltrum British winged men; Eureka Chinese Kite flyers; Scheltrum US Jump troops; Brigade Advanced Infantry Evil Minions; Parroom/London War Room Japanese Smoke Stalkers; Parroom/London War Room Space Tommies (32mm); Chiltern Sturmtruppen (32mm); Chiltern Nacht Jager; Artizan Space Suited British Victorians with air masks; Parroom/London War Room British Aether Marines; Scheltrum Prussian Aether Marines; Scheltrum Gas Gunner, Super Weapons Crew; Scheltrum Divers Underwater Pirates; Scheltrum "20,000 Leagues" Divers; Scheltrum, Airship Crew Zeppellin Crew; Pulp Air Pirates; Warrior/Over The Wire, Artizan "Cloud Masters"; Scheltrum 15mm amd 18mm Suppliers Brigade Games - Gaslight Brigade Games has expanded their Gaslight miniatures into 15mm scale. The first set of figures is an adventurers pack, photos can be found on Brigade's web site. Eureka Miniatures - None in production yet Be sure to check out the Club 300 list for proposals for several other Victorian era custom figures from Eureka. Black Hat Miniatures Martian Empires - British Expedition Force - Imperial Martian - Martian Askari Now available in the USA from SCALECREEP And elsewhere from Fighting15s . Black Raven Foundry (Useful as Martians) - High Elves - Wood Elves - Amazons (useful as Venusians) - Lizardmen Also available from Old Glory 15s . JTFM Enterprise & The ArmChair General Victorian Science Fiction miniatures including infantry and vehicles such as the German Zyklops for use in When the Navy Walked games as well as other VSF interests. Kremlin Miniatures SCS4 Robo-Cavalry SCS3 RisingSun Manitou The "Manitou" is an armored fighting suit (power armor). Keep your eyes open for new addition. MJ Miniatures - Hawk Men - Other Odd Sci/Fi MJ Miniatures has been traded a few time, but now is held by Dragon's Hoard . They once also had a "Spice Warrior" line similar to Dune type characters. This line is reported to be "Also available soon". My Miniatures - Elves - Maori - Inuit2 - Eastern Forest American Indians2 My Miniatures maintains a gallery with pictures of painted figures from several of they lines. Peter Pig - Wild West - Big Aliens (Green Martians) Range 15 is the company's listing of the Wild West range. These figures are carried by Brookhurst Hobbies in the USA (their list is here). Peter Pig has a "Big Aliens" range which are modeled after the Green Martians of the War Lord of Mars stories (this list is here). Regiment Games Mars or Die: - French - Germans - UK - American Indians - Japanese - Flying machines "The French Foreign Legion and others on the Red Planet, 1902-1909" due out "In early 2005" links 15mm and 18mm Victorian Science Fiction Miniature Ranges: 15mm and 18mm Victorian Era Miniature Ranges: